Twilight Spoof
by BabyYoureMyOxygen
Summary: One day, Alice decides to make a small spoof dedicated to their suddenly soap-opera resembled lives. How will it turn out when she sits the entire family down to watch it? With an embarrased Bella, a frustrated Edward, and a booming Emmett, the fun is endless for an entire laugh-filled night.
1. Scene 1

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight the movie, book, characters, or any of the people helping to film the movie

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight the movie, book, characters, or any of the people helping to film the movie.**

**Heyhey everyone! This is my new… umm… "Story". My friends and I just decided one day to make a Twilight Spoof trailer, but we never got to it. **

**Warning: THESE ARE NOT VERY LONG CHAPTERS! The chapters are in sequence with both Twilight trailers. That is why they are so flipped around. If you need to watch them, they're on my profile.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, DON'T READ IT, AND DON'T REVIEW! I DON'T LIKE FLAMES!**

**Thanks to my friends: Leafdrop, Patronus Charm, and Sakura/Alice!**

**Scene 1**

"Alice, is it absolutely necessary to show everyone this?" Edward asked.

"Yes, why yes it is," Alice said, popping a homemade DVD-Rom into the DVD I laughed and sat down on Edward's lap.

"I don't find this funny, Love," he said to me, smiling.

"Oh, come on Edward. We had a great time filming it! Let Alice have her fun," I said. Edward slouched, but turned his head toward the movie, none the less.

"Emmett, shut off the lights," Rosalie said. Soon enough, the lights were off, and Alice had hit PLAY on the remote.

_Bella looks out her bedroom window into the street where Edward is leaned up against his car. _

"_I know what you are. You're impossibly fast…" Bella said. A sudden picture of Edward is seen__riding on a lawnmower, listening to his IPod and dancing while steering._

"…_and strong…" Bella continued._

_Edward lifts up a weight in his right hand, is fine for a couple seconds, and than falls to his right._

Everyone laughed at this. I was sure that if Edward could blush, he would have.

"_Your skin is pale white and… ice cold," Bella said._

_Edward hesitated, than held his pointer finger and said, "I can explain that._

_Edward is standing up, reading a book. Alice sneaks up behind him with a bunch of ice cubes, than shoves them down his back. Edward turns around, startled. Alice shoves more ice cubes down the front of his shirt, and takes off running._

"_How old are you?" Bella asks, not looking Edward in the face._

"_Seventeen," Edward answered simply, shrugging. _

"_How long have you been seventeen?" Bella asked. This caught Edward off guard. _

_He turns around, grabbing a calculator from his pocket. He pushes numbers into the calculator. Finally, he throws it into the trees and turns back to Bella._

"_Let's just say, a really long time!"_

Alice burst out laughing, Jasper and Emmett soon following. Edward his face behind Bella's hair and Alice continued to point and laugh at the screen.

"_Are you afraid?" Edward asked._

"_I'm only afraid of loosing you," Bella said. Edward suddenly stood ridged, hearing the sound of a dog barking._

"_Hold that thought," he said, taking off after the dog's bark. Bella stood there, dumbfounded._

The movie screen turned black, and the lights switched back on.

"That's it?" Carlisle asked.

"Nope, but that's only the first part. I'm still putting together the other parts on my computer, so, you're just going to have to wait a little," Alice said.

"Oh, come on!" Emmett said, throwing his hands up into the air. "Alice!"

"Hold that thought," Alice said, than got up and bounded out of the room before anyone could say another word.

**So, what do you think? If you don't like it, please don't review. If you do like, feel free to review! Reviews are candy to me, and I'm in the mood for some Fizzing Wizbees, what about you?**

***Tonks***


	2. Scene 2

Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight the movie, book, characters, or any of the people helping to film the movie

**Me- If I kill James, will you give me the rights to Twilight?**

**Disclaimer- Edward beat you to it.**

**Me- Dang.**

**Scene 2**

"I finally finished the second part!" Alice said, "It took me a couple hours, but I got it done."

"Put it in, put it in!" Emmett shouted from the couch. Rosalie shook her head.

"At least it's not about me, but Emmett," Edward said, pulling me down onto his lap.

"Oh, shut up," Emmett said.

"Parts two people, so enjoy!" Alice said as she hit the PLAY button the remote once more. Jasper turned off the lights, and we all sat back.

_Edward walks up to Emmett, leaning on a barstool. _

"_This is wrong, Edward, she's not one of us," Emmett says. Edward stutters, thinking of what to say._

"_Hey, what happened to your car?" he finally asks. Emmett rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, than says, "Alice took it."_

"_Why?" Edward asked._

"_How am I supposed to know?" Emmett said, planting himself on the barstool. He took the key out of his inside pocket and put it into midair, and turned it, just like he would in a car. When Emmett realized that it wasn't going to work, he broke down crying._

"_Vroom, vroom…." Edward said, trying to make Emmett feel better._

At this, everyone laughed, I thought I even saw a smile on Rosalie's face for two point three seconds.

_Emmett giggles like a school girl, and pretends to reeve the engine. Edward makes more noises, and Emmett squeals again._

"_What are you guys doing?" Rosalie asked, walking into the room._

"_I was going to take a drive, but for some reason, my car isn't going anywhere," Emmett said, trying to floor the invisible petal. Edward stopped making sounds and slowly backs away. Emmett tries the petal again, and when it doesn't make a sound, he breaks down crying._

"_IT'S SO UNFAIR!" Emmett yelled._

"_It's alright," Rosalie said, patting Emmett on the back. Emmett's response was more crying._

"_So, your dumb car is going to come between us?!" Rosalie asked. When Emmett didn't respond, she smacked him in the back of the head, and walked away._

The lights came back on, and the television screen, once again, went black. Rosalie now actually looked smug.

**So, who liked it and who didn't? Well, if u didn't like it, I don't want to know! Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I got 15 reviews in less than an hour! You guys are awesome! Keep reviewing, and I'll keep writing. Stop reviewing, and you know what will happen! **

***Tonks***


	3. Scene 3 and 4

**Disclaimer- the disclaimer's on vacation. Go to the previous page if you want to see it.**

**Scene 2**

Alice bounded into Edward's bedroom, causing me to fall off his black, leather couch in surprise. In her hand was a small silver disk.

"Finish another part, did you?" Edward asked, pulling me back onto his lap in one swift movement.

"Two parts actually," Alice said, "so get down to the freaking leaving room!" Edward groaned and stood up. He grabbed my hand and said, "Great, more torture." I just laughed. We got to the living room to see that everyone was already sitting down. We sat down on the loveseat, and turned toward the screen.

_Edward leaned in toward Bella. He was about two inches from her lips when suddenly, she sneezed._

"_Sorry!" Bella says, panicked._

"_Gross! You and your human moments! Did you have to pick now?" Edward asked as he wiped off his face._

The screen went black again. Alice was trying to put on Part 4, while Emmett was laughing his head off and pointing at Edward and I. Jasper was laughing as well, but not doubling over.

"Okay people, focus!" Alice said, pushing PLAY.

_Bella and Edward walk through the forest._

"_I'm not the most dangerous thing out there," Edward said to Bella. Suddenly, everything gets dark, and Bella and Edward disappear. James, Laurent, and Victoria are seen walking through the forest. Dangerous, dark music is playing. Out of nowhere, James stops and looks at his watch._

"_It is time," he said with dramatic effect. He pushes a button on a random remote that was in his pocket, and Barbie Girl starts to play in the background. James, Laurent, and Victoria latch arms and start skipping._

"How did you get that footage?" Edward asked suspiciously.

"I was walking through the forest, and came across the whole scene," Alice said shrugging. I laughed, and everyone joined me.

**So, what do you think? Not long, I know. But now I'm in the mood for some Chocolate Frogs. You? The more reviews, the more I write!**

**Tonks**


	4. Scenes 5 and 6

**Me- *walks into therapy office***

**Therapist- What's the matter with you today?**

**Me- I don't own Twilight! *Starts to cry***

**Therapist- *gives me sympathetic look***

**Me- *stops crying* do I own Twilight now?**

**Disclaimer- NO.**

**Scenes 3**

"I finished two more parts! Aren't you happy?" Alice asked, punching Edward in the arm.

"What was that for?" Edward demanded.

"For not being happy," Alice said, "now sit!" Edward and I obeyed, along with Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmett.

"This out to be good," Emmett said, rubbing his hands together.

"Just watch the dang movie," Rosalie said, rolling her eyes. Alice hit the play button… again.

_Bella stands by her truck, books in hand. She swiftly closes the door, and starts to walk up the driveway to her house, trying to avoid falling flat on her face. Charlie drives up in the cruiser, and Bella stops. Charlie gets out slowly, shuts the door, and meets Bella._

"_A security guard got ripped to shreds by some kind of animal," he said. _

"_An animal?" Bella asked questionably. "You mean like that?" she said, pointing to an abandoned cat walking across the lawn. _

"So, what do you think?" Alice asked. Emmett and Jasper were too busy laughing to say anything, Rosalie smirked slightly, and Edward rolled his eyes.

"And another one!" Alice said, acting like she had just produced a highly nominated film.

_Edward walks closer to Bella in his room. Hey are almost three inches apart._

"_I'm not scared of you," Bella said. _

"_You really shouldn't have said that," Edward said. He than swung Bella up onto his back and ran out the window. The window turns out to be a side door, and they run around a patio, and straight into a pool._

"_Who put this here?!" Edward demanded, spitting out water._

"_What the…," Bella said sputtering, "heck?!" _

"_Oops," Esme said, walking around the corner of the house. She kneels at the edge of the pool in front of Edward and Bella. _

"_I thought it would be a new thing for us," she said quietly, "you know, swimming?" Edward and Bella looked at each other and Edward pulled Esme into the pool._

"That, my dear, was funny," Esme said, walking around the corner.

"Though, it did take us a couple days to get the chlorine smell off!" Edward said. Alice stood up.

"Well, time to go put more parts together!" she said, than skipped out of the room and up the stairs.

**So, this chapter any better? By the way, the candy that I have been mentioning for reviews is all in Harry Potter. Sorry if you don't know what they are! But, the more reviews, the more candy. How about a Lemon Drop this time? Dumbledore loves… those!**

**Tonks**


	5. Scene 7

Disclaimer- **I do not own Twilight.**

**Me- We know! Give it a rest already!  
**

**Disclaimer- But you need me!  
**

**Me- Grabs chainsaw a growls.**

**Disclaimer- I... uh... have to... uh... be somewhere... else. **

**Scene 7**

Alice popped into the living room and opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Edward.

"Another one?" he asked. She nodded, surprisingly keeping her mouth shut. Than she put the disk in the DVD player, hit play, and sat in her husbands lap, not saying one word.

"_Mhmm," James said, "you brought a snack."_

"_Is there a Taco Bell around here?" Victoria asked, starting to sniff the air. _

"_Yea, just go north from here, take a left, than a right. It'll be right in front of you!" Alice said, pointing in a random direction. _

"_Wait a second!" Bella shouted, "your vampires!" The vampires just shrugged and started to walk in the direction Alice had been pointing in. Victoria pulled out a map and started to mark it with lines. _

"_This is pointless," Bella said, jumping onto Edward's back. They continued walking for two minutes, than come across a sign that says "Antarctica". Everyone looked down to see that white fluff now covered the ground. _

"_Dang it! I swear I got that right!" Victoria said, looking from the map to the sign over and over, as if she was expecting it to change in front of her eyes. _

"_Hello people, this is the twenty-first century!" Laurent said. He pulled out a GPS from his pocket. "This way!" he said, pointing in a random direction._

"_Once again," Bella said, you guys are vampires, you don't eat human food! And the vampires continued to ignore her._

Emmett was laughing so hard, he looked as if he was going to burst into tears, though that was impossible for a vampire.

"How on Heaven's Earth did you get James, Laurent, and Victoria to do that?!" Jasper asked.

"I promised them blood," Alice said, shrugging. I gasped.

"No Bella," Alice said, "Carlisle gets blood from the hospital."

"Oh," I said.

**So, this chappie any better? Like it or love it? Lol. Well, I'll tell you what: whoever is the 55****th**** reviewer, will get a Twilight one-shot story, written by moi. All you have to do is review, review, and umm… review! How about some Berty Bot's Every Flavor Jelly Beans this time? Sound good? By the way, the disclaimer, is complimentaries of my best friend (literally) Patronus Charm. **

**::Peace::**

**[:Tonks:]**


	6. Scene 8 and 9

**Disclaimer- Meh, I'm going to go boring today. I do not own Twilight.**

**Scenes 8+9**

I leaned in for another kiss when Emmett came bounding into the room.

"Thanks, Emmett," Edward said, rolling his eyes.

"Welcome bro, wait, what I do?" Emmett asked, looking confused.

"Never mind," Edward said, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Did Alice finish another part?" I asked as Jasper came down the stairs.

"Yup, she'll be down in a minute," Jasper said, sitting on the loveseat. Soon enough, Alice came bounding down the stairs, silver disk in hand. She opened her mouth to speak when Edward interrupted her.

"We know, Alice," he said. She shut her mouth quickly and slid the DVD into the DVD player, and pushed PLAY.

_Edward and Bella are in the Cullen's garage. He pulls out a helmet and slides it onto her head._

"_I will do anything to keep you safe," he said, his eyes sweeping over every door in the room. He hands her a shot gun and stands back._

"_You actually trust me with this thing?!" Bella demanded, staring at the shotgun. _

Emmett was, once again, in a fit of laughter. Jasper was leaned over the loveseat's arm, laughing and pounding his fist against its side.

_Every one of the Cullens, (except for Bella and Edward, who were currently running from James), were crowded in the living room, accompanied by Laurent. _

"_He's got unparallel senses," Laurent said, his eyes filled with anticipation. _

_James is standing in the middle of the wood behind the Cullen's house, holding a dog on a leash. _

"_Come on doggy," James said, "find Bella!" The dog looked at him weirdly, than lay down on the grass, resting her head on her paws. _

"_Dang it! I should have gone with the cat!" James said, jumping up and down rapidly. _

"_And absolutely lethal," Laurent finished. _

_James is now holding a butter knife, standing on one foot and swinging it around like a ninja. He swiped it down on some butter sitting on a dish on the table._

"_Ha! I've got you butter!" James yelled, laughing. Suddenly, Esme rounded the corner and stared at James. _

"_That's my good china!" she yelled. _

"_He'll never stop!" Laurent suddenly yelled, his voice echoing through out the Cullen household. _

"_Hah! I've got you!" James yelled, capturing a cat under a box. "Now, let's go get Bella!"_

"How did you get that footage?" Jasper asked.

"I paid James," Alice said.

"With what?" Edward asked.

"That's for me to know, and for you to never find out," Alice said.

***Takes a bow.* Bring on the Elvis Presley! Thank You, Thank You very much! **

**~Tonks~**


	7. Scene 10

**Me- *Wins contest.***

**Disclaimer- And here is your prize!**

**Me- Do I get the rights to Twilight?**

**Disclaimer- No. **

**Me- Dang it!**

**Heyhey everyone! This one is just a bit short. The others are longer and I really wanted you to get a good glimpse at them!**

**Scene 10**

We were lying on the Bed Edward had purchased, my head on his chest. Edward leaned down to kiss my cheek, and started to softly stroke my hair. I was slipping into the dream world. Key words: I was. I _was_ until Alice came bounding into the room and started jumping up and down on the bed, making me fall off.

"Oops, sorry, Bella," Alice said. Edward leaned over, grabbed my arms, and lifted me up into his lap.

"What now, Alice?" Edward asked.

"Another part to the movie, that's what! Now come on, or you'll miss it!" Alice said, jumping up and down again.

"I have a feeling you're going to break the nice new bed I just bought for Bella here," Edward mumbled.

"Sorry, but come on! This part is short, promise," Alice said, blinking rapidly and pulling the "puppy-dog-lip" scheme.

"Fine," Edward said under his breath, setting me on the floor.

"Yippy!" Alice said, already running down the stairs. Edward and I walked at a "normal" pace, and sat on the couch next to Jasper.

_Edward and Bella jumped onto the back of a four-wheeler. _

"_What? So now he's after me!?" Bella asked._

"_Not if I can help it! We're going to loose James," Edward answered, handing Bella a helmet. "Here, put this on." Bella obeyed. Edward revved the engine. Bella held on tighter._

"_How fast does this thing go?" Bella asked, holding Edward around the waist as tightly as possible. _

"_Put it this way; it can travel about as fast as my car," Edward said. Bella stared at him in bewilderment. _

"_What? We had Rosalie look at it," Edward said. "Oh shoot, James is getting close, hold on tightly!" Bella put all her strength into holding her arms around Edward's waist. Edward revved the engine again, and barely touched the gas. _

_The four-wheeler lurched forward, but than went really slow._

"_What are you doing?" Bella demanded. "My truck can travel faster than this!"_

"_Esme says it's not safe to go more than two miles-per-hour on a four-wheeler," Edward answered._

"_You run faster than this!" Bella shouted._

"_That's safer though," Edward recoiled._

"_Just go!" Bella shouted. _

The screen went black. My face now shown bright red, and I'm sure Edward's would have as well if he could blush. Emmett was, once again, rolling on the floor laughing. The rest of the Cullen's were laughing as well. Edward rolled his eyes.

"What else is new?" he asked, putting his arms around my waist and kissing my forehead.

**So, what did you think? NOTE: A CONTEST IS COMING NEXT CHAPPIE! **

**::Tonks::**


	8. Scene 11

**Me- Wahoo! I finally got the rights of Twilight!**

**Disclaimer- Really?**

**Me- No.**

**Heyhey everyone! Like I said in the last chapter, there is a new contest! Whoever reaches 100 reviews, will get a one-shot to themselves! So… who's it going to be?**

**BTW, new poll on my profile! I need to know what to write after my story "An Alliance: Twilight Meets Harry Potter" is done! Please vote!**

**Scene 11**

"Ready, ready, ready?!" Alice asked, jumping up and down.

"Honey, chill out. Please?" Jasper asked, trying to pull Alice down.

"Yes, Alice. Calm down. You're driving me insane," Edward said.

"Fine, but than I guess none of you guys can see part eleven!" Alice said.

"Cool," I said, pulling Edward up with me. We started to walk toward the stairs.

"Let's go, babe," Emmett said, pulling Rosalie with him.

"Wait!" Alice shouted. "Sit!" She pointed to the two white sofas. When we didn't move, she shouted: "NOW!" We all obeyed.

Alice popped in the DVD and pushed PLAY.

_James is standing in front of Bella, holding the camcorder._

"_Tell him to avenge you! Tell him!" _

"_Edward, don't!" Bella shrieks. James throws her to the ground, causing Bella to hit her head on the glass._

Edward grimaced. I could feel his arms tightening around me slightly.

"_Tell him!" James yelled. When Bella doesn't listen, he looks more closely to see that she has little white earbuds in her ears. _

"_Shorty had them apple bottom jeans, boots with the fur. The whole club looking at her. She hit the floor, next thing you know, shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low," Bella sung._

"_What the hell are you doing?!" James yelled, throwing the camera against the wall in frustration._

"_Hold on, this is my favorite part," Bella said. "Them baggy sweat pants, and Reebok's with the straps. She turned around and gave that big booty a smack. She hit the floor, next thing you know, shorty got low, low, low, low, low, low, low, low!"_

"_What the hell is that?" James asked._

"_Low, by Flo-Rida. Duh," Bella said._

"_Low- what?" James asked._

"_Never mind, you wouldn't understand. Shall we proceed?" Bella asked._

"_My pleasure," James said. Just as he was about to lunge at her, Bella stopped him again:_

"_Wait!"_

"_What now?!" James demanded._

"_Can I ask you a question," Bella asked._

"_Shoot," James said._

"_Why don't you drink animal blood? My poor… Fluffy! He was so young and naïve!" Bella said, starting to cry. "Hold on one minute." James rolled his eyes, but backed off, none the less._

_Bella picked up her cell phone, and dialed a number. On the other line, James could here a secretary._

"_Hello, Dr. Mike's therapy office. May we help you?"_

"_I need to schedule an appointment," Bella sniffled. _

Everyone was laughing… once again.

"Is that what really happened?" Emmett asked, laughing.

"No… yes," Bella said.

"But, what's with the whole fight scene in this book?" Jasper asked, holding up the book, _Twilight_.

"Umm…"

**So? Funny enough for you guys? Lol. My friends and I loved this scene, and got a great kick out of it! So… about that contest…**

**::Tonks::**


	9. Scene 12

**Me- *Buys and dog, and names it Twilight.* Do I get the rights of Twilight now?**

**Disclaimer- No.**

**Me- DANG IT! UGH!**

**Heyhey everyone! We are now at 118 reviews! I LOVE YOU GUYS! The contest was won by… Drum roll please: FaithfulHPReader! Congrats!**

**New contest: Whoever reaches 150 reviews, wins another one-shot! I'm sorry to say though, that this is the 2****nd**** to last chapter. Thanks for sticking with me, and please keep reviewing! I love you guys! **

**Like I said last chapter, there is a new poll on my profile and what story to write next, b/c I just finished my story, The Alliance: Twilight Meets Harry Potter. Please vote, so I know what to write next!**

**Scene 12**

"Is that enough?" Edward asked, handing me the sandwich.

"Of course it's enough," Bella said, taking a bite.

"Alright," Edward said skeptically, scrutinizing my face.

"Movie!" Alice yelled. Edward grabbed my hand, and we walked into the living room, me still chewing my sandwich.

"Please tell me that this is almost over," Edward said.

"This is scene twelve. We only have one more, which I _should_ finish tomorrow," Alice said sadly.

"Finally!" Edward sighed, pulling me down on his lap.

"Ah, I'm going to miss this movie," Emmett, coming into the room, Rosalie on his heels.

"You can still watch it. I'm going to put it all on one disc," Alice said.

"Yippi!" Emmett said, his inner five year old showing.

"Oh, this one's about you Emmett," Alice said. Emmett immediately went silent. We all laughed.

_Emmett is sitting in a yellow __BMW M3 convertible, which looks a lot like Rosalie's. _

"_Sa-weet!" Emmet yelled. "I finally have a new ride! Curse Alice for crashing my jeep! I miss that!" Emmett said. He started to pretend to drive, making car noises. The car is in the driveway, so Emmett feels like he's moving. Alice walked up._

"_What the heck are you doing in Rose's car? She's going to murder you!" Alice shrieked._

"_It's all _your_ fault! You crashed my jeep. I needed a new car," Emmett said._

"_Your funeral," Alice said, walking away. Bella was walking out of the house._

"_What's Em doing in Rose's car? She's going to kill him if she sees!" Bella said._

"_He said he needed a new car," Alice said._

"_Because _you _crashed his jeep. Good job," Bella said._

"_Hey, not my fault that stupid Mike Newton fled a stop sign!" Alice said. Bella rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything. They both heard a door open, and turned around to find Rosalie walking out of the house._

"_We have to distract her! I'll distract you. You get Emmett out of the car!" Alice said. Bella nodded, and rushed to the car. She could hear Alice trying to distract Rosalie._

"_Come on, Emmet! Please get out!" Bella said._

"_Never!" Emmett shouted, just like a five year old. Bella rolled her eyes._

"_You know I'm not strong enough to pull you! Don't make me get Edward…," Bella threatened._

"_He doesn't scare me," Emmett said._

"_Yeah, that's why you ran screaming when he threatened to kill you if you went into his room," Bella said. Emmett stuttered._

"_Come on Rose! Let's go shopping!" Alice said. Bad move._

"_Cool. We can take my car," Rosalie said._

"_No! Let's take the Porsche!" Alice said._

"_No, I want to take my car," Rosalie said. She pushed past Alice, and walked toward her car. When she saw Bella and Emmett, she stopped in her tracks. _

"_What are you doing in my car?!" Rose shrieked. "I just got it repainted, and you got MUD ON IT?!"_

"_Mud? Where?" Emmett asked. Rosalie pointed to the driver's side door._

"_I'm not seeing anything," Emmett said. Rosalie pulled out a magnifying glass, and holds it up to the car. "What do you call that?" _

"_What? Oh…," Emmett said, staring at the tiny spot of mud, about as big as a speck of sand. "Hehe," Emmet said._

"_OUT!" Rosalie shouted. She smacked Emmet in the back of the head. Edward walked out of the house, and over to where everyone was standing. He put his arms around Bella's waist._

"_What's going on?" Edward asked._

"_Emmett is stealing Rose's car," Alice said. Edward smacked his forehead._

"_I told him not to do that!"_

Everyone stared at the screen. For once, no sound came from anyone's mouths'.

"Guys?" Alice asked.

"That was…," Jasper started.

"AWSOME!" Emmett boomed. Everyone laughed.

"Bella…," Alice said.

"That was pretty funny! Rosalie was great," Bella said, blushing slightly.

**So, what do you guys think? Lol. Don't forget to review, and about that contest!**

**::Tonks::**


	10. Scene 13

***Wins best FanFiction story written.***

**Me- Do I get the rights of Twilight** _**now**_**?!**

**Disclaimer- Nope. That was your last chance.**

**Me- Grr…**

**Heyhey guys! This is my last chapter! I've been working on this "story" since October. It's officially been… four months! Wow. Anyways, we are at 135 reviews! Only 15 to go… who's going to win?**

**Another update, I REALLY need you guys to vote on what story you would like me to write next. Poll is on my profile! Love ya!**

**Scene 13**

Bella sighed, "Ugh, I hated filming this part."

"Why? We all looked gorgeous! Except the men; they looked sexy!" Alice said.

"You know I don't like dressing up," Bella said, seating herself in Edward's lap. Alice rolled her eyes, "Whatever you say, Bella."

"This part was awesome! Well, not as awesome as the last part," Emmett said.

"Thank you," Alice said.

"Why are we thanking _you_?" Rosalie asked.

"Because I made it!" Alice complained.

"But _we_ were the stars," Rosalie argued back. Alice rolled her eyes, and clicked the PLAY button on the remote.

_Everyone was standing on the porch. The girls were in beautiful prom dresses, the guys in tuxes. _

"_Group picture!" Alice said. They all got together and she set the timer on the camera. When it took the picture, she ran down and got the camera. _

"_Bella…," Alice complained._

"_What?" Bella asked._

"_You blinked!" Alice said._

"_Oh freaking well," Bella repealed._

"_C'mon guys! We're going to be late!" Rosalie complained._

"_Where are we going, anyways?" Bella asked._

"_You'll see," Edward said. He winked, and started to walk to his Volvo._

"_You're going to change me!?" Bella asked excitedly._

"_CoughLondonCough," Alice said._

"_You're taking me to London to change me!?" Bella shrieked, her eyes lighting up. "Oh great, now I'm turning into Alice!"_

"_Hey!" Alice shrieked. _

"_Um, no," Edward said._

"_No to the taking me to London, or no to turning into Alice?" Bella asked._

"_Both. I hope to dear God, you aren't turning into Alice. We don't need two of you running around here," Edward said, rolling his eyes._

"_Hey!" Alice shrieked again. Edward laughed. Rosalie snickered, and Emmett was pounding his fist against a tree in laughter. It collapsed beneath his fingers, and fell, making a huge _crash._ Jasper started to laugh, but Alice gave him a look, and he immediately stopped._

"_Let's go," Edward said._

"_Yeah, we're already late!" Rosalie complained._

"_Coming," Bella said. Suddenly, she tripped on the hem of her dress. She went tumbling forward. Alice quickly snapped a photo. Edward ran to Bella, and caught her just in time before she hit the ground._

"_Hehe. Sweet revenge!" Alice said. "This is going _all_ over Youtube!"_

"_Alice, no!" Bella shrieked. Alice dangled the camera in front of Bella. "Give it to me, Alice!" Bella said._

"_You can have it," Alice started. Bella smiled. "If you can catch me!" Alice yelled, running off in a blur._

"_Hey," Bella said, "where'd she go!?"_

_*Fin*_

Bella glared at the television.

"Ah, Bella, there's no reason to be mad at the poor TV," Emmett said.

"Where's the camera?" Bella asked, squinting her eyes menacingly at Alice.

"Umm… got to go!" Alice yelled. She was off in a blur.

"Where'd she go this time?!" Bella shrieked.

**Was that a good last chapter? Lol. I thought it was pretty funny myself. So, who's going to be the one-shot winner?! Let's see…**

**::Tonks::**


	11. A Twilight Spoof Redo

**Hey, guys(:**

**Lol, don't get too excited, I'm not writing another chapter.**

**I'm sorry .**

**But, what I am giving all of you, is a YouTube video of the Twilight Spoof!**

**Haha, it's two years old, but I thought you guys would enjoy it(:**

**We all look super different, but here is the video anyways.**

**A Twilight Spoof: .com/watch?v=wbxjFrBtQZk**

**Bloopers: .com/watch?v=03E0ZlWZHb0**

**Enjoy!**

**::Tonks::**


End file.
